Los Heroes De Ooo:Una Odisea Inesperada
by Ooo-NuclearReckoning
Summary: La Reina Vampiro ha reclutado a los 2 heroes locales para unirseles en una odisea junto a 10 seres sobrenaturales para recuperar un territorio y riquezas robadas por un Malvado nuevo Rey en un viaje que cambiara sus vidas. Mientras tanto Sombras del pasado amenazan a los Habitantes de Ooo
1. Prologo: Las Leyendas Y La Enfermedad

**Buenas noches Estimados Lectores, me presento con mi "Verdadero" Primer Fic en General y lo decidí hacer sobre esta serie que me gusta mucho.**

**2 Lectores leyeron un prologo que había hecho para una historia, bueno pues si les gusto aquel plan que tenia. Debo decir que lo he eliminado y ahora tengo una nueva historia mas creativa y atrevida en lo que consta a Fics de Hora De Aventura/Adventure Time.**

**Además hace poco tiempo Volví a leer un libro en lo que se refiere a Clásicos de Fantasía y Magia. ¿Pueden Adivinar que Libro?.**

**ADVERTENCIA PARA LOS LECTORES: Esta Historia es AU/UA (Alternate Universe/Universo Alterno) Así que perdonen si soy inconsistente en Eventos. Solo digamos que aquí pasaron, pasan y pasaran Cosas Diferentes. Pero tratare de mantener la esencia Oscura aunque Infantil del Programa. Aunque quizás esto sea un poco más Oscuro.**

**En Hora De Aventura existe poca continuidad, dicho de otra forma: Los episodios y sus hechos son desordenados (A Excepción de aquellos que son especiales como Los Del Lich o Hunson) un claro ejemplo es "Rey Gusano" pues el sucesor de "Desalojo" cronológicamente pero en el orden normal sucede mucho tiempo después. Este fic transcurre después de "Toda La Gente Pequeña/All The Little People" pero antes de "Jake El Padre/Jake The Dad"**

**ADVERTENCIA GENERAL: Puede haber Violencia y temas ligeramente Oscuros. Algunas escenas raras y perturbadoras (pero el Show es asi ¿No? XD). Algunos Ocs. Y aveces puede que los personajes sean OOC (Out Of Character/Fuera Del Personaje).**

**Declaimer/Descargo De Responsabilidad: Adventure Time/Hora De Aventura Pertenece a Cartoon Network y a Pendelton Ward . Si me perteneciera Habria más Humanos XD.**

_**Prologo: La Leyenda Y La Enfermedad**_

_Contaba la Leyenda que hace tiempo, pero mucho tiempo existían Objetos poderosos, pero la gente "Normal" los anhelaba tanto que debido a su incompetencia para utilizarlos, desarrollaron Odio hacia ellos y los escondieron o destruyeron._

_Pero pocos sabían que aquella llamada "Magia" existía aun y que esta estaba más cerca de lo que cualquier ser humano podría imaginar._

_Aun existía La Magia de los tiempos antiguos . Pero la magia que más sobrevivió y cambio fue la llamada "Alquimia". Muchos encontraron la realidad detrás de este Nombre para algo tan "Impuro" y "Malicioso" , por lo que buscaron su total aniquilación._

_¿Pero el Hombre lo que más desea es Poder, No?._

_La Alquimia sobrevivió y fue modificada, manipulada, transformada por el Ser Humano para obtener el "Poder". El nuevo nombre dado fue "Ciencia" y a diferencia de los tiempos antiguos, no se dudo de su confianza por muchos. Pues se había logrado Progreso y mejoramiento para la raza del Hombre. Victoria en Batallas, felicidad y una "Paz" relativa._

_Hasta Que "El Evento" Ocurrió_

_El Poder de la Ciencia destruyo a la raza del Hombre en su mayoría y También creo nuevas especies, nuevas criaturas, un nuevo mundo._

_Pero hubo algo que ni el más poderoso y sabio Hombre pudo Predecir. Y Fue que La Magia más antigua había regresado para controlar un mundo en el que el enemigo ya no tenía Jurisdicción._

_El único precio a pagar seria la cordura A cambio de un poder inimaginable y de Inmortalidad. Aunque si el "Huésped" tenia gran voluntad y Coraje. Podría contrarrestar los efectos Secundarios_

_Sin embargo había cosas que ni siquiera la Magia puede Reparar. Como la "Condición", esto depende de qué tipo de magia se use y de qué tipo de Enfermedad sufra el Huésped._

_Las leyendas más antiguas cuentan que en una montaña olvidada y menospreciada existe una "Cosa" que puede curar cualquier enfermedad ya sea física o Mental_

_Lamentablemente no se sabe si se trata de un objeto, algún ser o alguna planta y lo peor es que no se conoce nada de su existencia._

-Lo siento mucho Marceline- El Sr James dijo mientras dejaba el pesado libro que leía en un banquito. Se trataba de un hombre de no más de 42 años, pero su apariencia era la de un anciano de una corta barba gris y de pelo canoso, llevaba ropa descosida y un chaleco viejo.

-Pero debe de haber alguna manera ¡Por Favor¡- La pequeña Niña pálida de colmillos dijo llorando.

Hace poco tiempo Simón estaba empezando a comportarse más raro. El anticuario ya tenia ataques de ira o deseos de encontrar Princesas. Pero lo que la pequeña Marceline había visto no era a un Simón loco, si no a uno Moribundo.

El anticuario revelaba inconscientemente de sus peores temores a Marceline, pero nunca hablaba de estar enfermo. Curiosamente todo esto ocurrió cuando Simón dejo de llevar muy cerca aquel Sombrero raro. Pues según sus palabras, se trataba de una cosa Maldita y peligrosa que nadie debía tocar

Petrikov guardaba el objeto dorado en su mochila y juro nunca volver a ponérselo en la cabeza o en cualquier otra parte del cuerpo

¿La Razón?

Se había vuelto loco como un Animal e incluso más descontrolado que los "Mutantes". Marcy tenía curiosidad sobre aquel objeto extraño y Enfurecido Petrikov la golpeo y la llamo de una forma tan desagradable que las lagrimas brotaban en montón en la cara de la niña

Ella Huyo del lugar, pero los "Otros" la encontraron. La pequeña pudo tener un horrible final si Simón no hubiera reaccionado rápidamente y abatido a los seres humanos restantes que solo deseaban una buena comida, lo que significaba Deseo de Carne Humana. Aun después de salvar a la pequeña. Petrikov fue marcado posiblemente, para siempre.

Prometió no volver a caer en el poder del Objeto que le había quitado a su amada,_ su princesa._ Pero ahora estaba muriendo

Durante la travesía por los restos del mundo. Se encontraron con algunos supervivientes, eran buenas personas, pero también desconfiadas y temerosas. Ambos sabían que no durarían mucho tiempo ahí. Pero por lo menos podrían conseguir Comida y cualquier otro objeto necesario.

El Sr James era Doctor y afortunadamente era una persona amable y sabia. Sin embargo el mal que aquejaba a Simón no venia por aquella corona, ni siquiera por Los "Champiñones"

Fue una enfermedad familiar heredada.

-No, no hay salvación para tu Amigo. Niña- James decía, tenía una mirada triste en su cara. Quizás Petrikov no tenía un aspecto normal, pero era una buen persona y bondadoso. Solo con haber rescatado a niños huérfanos de los escombros demostraba su Valía.

-¡Por Favor¡ .¡Es Mi único Amigo¡ ¡Sálvelo¡- La niña lloraba en las ropas harapientas del Doctor incontrolablemente. No quería perder a la única persona que no la desprecio, que no la trato como un monstruo,_ como lo que estaba destinada a ser._.

El doctor pensaba en alguna forma de consolar a la niña, pero ella era inteligente. En ese momento recordó los eventos que ocurrieron antes de que Petrikov decayera gravemente. La Corona, tal vez si se la volvía a poner. Podría curarse.

-Marceline. Dile a Simón que se vuelva a poner su sombrero- Susurro el médico a la niña . Pero la pequeña le miro confundida y probablemente enojada.

-Pero esa cosa. Esa cosa lo vuelve loco y ¡lástima a las personas¡- La niña grito la ultima parte de su oración y el doctor ya no poseía un aire tranquilo.

-¡LO QUIERES VIVO O MUERTO¡ ¡OBEDECEME NIÑA¡- El Sr James estaba harto de las dudas de la niña y se enfurecía peor cuando no creían en lo que decía. Se levanto y salió del viejo y destruido consultorio.

-Lo Siento Marceline, es que toda esta Guerra me pone tan Rencoroso. Perdóname pequeña- El Dr. James decía en lágrimas. Un evento tan horrible destruyo su vida y la de toda su familia..

-Me puede prometer que Simón estará bien- La niña estaba llorando y sus palabras tenían un tono esperanzador. Sus palabras dieron en el corazón del hombre. No podía de dejar de ver los ojos, esos ojos _daban esperanza._

-Te Lo Prometo- James cometía un terrible error, pero tampoco quería despedirse de una niña tan dulce con una sucia mentira. –Pero no sé cuándo podría volver a pasarle eso. Tu solo dile que ponga el sombrero en su cabeza- El doctor tenía que admitir que la Corona de Petrikov era un objeto extraño y posiblemente imposible de estudiar.-El tiempo es lo único en contra. Marceline-.

-Ahora llévate a Simón y salgan de Bellotopia lo más rápido posible- El Dr. James era un sobreviviente sabio y aceptaba a los 2 "Seres" que llegaron. Pero los demás humanos restantes sentían desconfianza pura y era mejor que salieran. Además el chisme de la enfermedad de Petrikov se difundía. Lo única amenaza ahora seria la niña y _no sería ningún problema para los sobrevivientes_

- lo haré Marceline tartamudeo e inmediatamente salió corriendo. Desconfiaba de aquella cosa que convertía a su Amigo en un loco descontrolado que lanzaba hielo. Pero era mejor que Simón se descontrole a que se una a una de las horribles pilas de cuerpos humanos que abundaban.

-Adiós Marceline- El Sr James susurro levemente sus últimas palabras antes de salir.- Ojala que la Unión nunca los encuentre- El humano decía con un tono desesperanzado. Mientras miraba por un pequeño hueco el cielo verde, las almas gritando desesperadamente. Fue El Fin Del Mundo

**¿Así que tal les pareció?. ¿Exagerado?. ¿raro?. ¿Implausible?. Bueno asi es Hora De Aventura XD.**

**Ahora Agradecería su amable contribución. Siéntanse cómodos de preguntar y opinar lo que quieran.**

**Agradezco cualquier recomendación, critica o "Flamas" sobre la Historia así como las tramas, subtramas y el más importante Ortografía.**

**Como ven En I Remember You/Te Recuerdo. La canción dice que la corona mantiene al querido Simón con vida. Decidí llevar el concepto mas alla. **

**¿Que tal si Los Petrikov poseían una horrible enfermedad degenerativa?**

**Bueno no quiero dar Spoilers así que los dejo con la duda XD. Prometo que ahora si continuare mis historias.**

**Por Cierto Adivinen de que libro se inspira este Fic. Pista: Este año salió una película sobre ese libro.**

**BUENO LLEGO EL 2013 YAJUA**

**Primero demos un momento de silencio para las grandes Tragedias que ocurrieron este año**

**-La Matanza En Aurora, Colorado**

**-El Genocidio en La primaria de Conecticut. EUA**

**-La Muerte de Jenny Rivera Y Su Equipo**

**Ahora pasemos a los logros cinematográficos:**

**-¡Acabo Crepusculo¡ (Sinceramente nunca debió existir películas malísimas basadas en unos libros terribles que nunca debieron existir) Por fin las películas de verdad ocuparan la atención.**

**-Cristopher Nolan Cerro con Broche de Oro la Trilogia "El Caballero De La Noche" con El Caballero De La Noche Asciende (Aunque Heath es insuperable).**

**-El Crossover Masivo de Superheroes (De los que Marvel aun tiene derechos XD) por fin llego a la Pantalla grande con una Pelicula que cumple**

**-El Hombre-Araña Volvio a Iniciar con un filme que asegura una nueva saga**

**Y FINALMENTE: Volvio el Maestro Peter Jackson para iniciar la Trilogia "El Hobbit" y volver a dar éxitos y Aventuras Epicas**

**Este año termino un Bodrio de Romance y La Mejor Saga de Superheroes. Y Ahora El Hobbit ha comenzado su viaje de Aventura Epico**

**Bueno: Ahora los Logros Mundiales:**

**SOBREVIVIMOS AL FIN DEL MUNDO. HELL YEAH.: AHORA ES OFICIAL YA NADA PUEDE DESTRUIR A LA HUMANIDAD (EXCEPTO ELLOS MISMOS XD)**

**INICIO LA NUEVA ERA MAYA**

**PASAMOS UNA GRAN NAVIDAD**

**Y AHORA**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2013**

**Que el Señor Le Bendiga y les traiga Prosperidad, felicidad, amor. Es un año para reflexionar y arreglar los errores. Una era para cambiar y terminar con los males que nos Aquejan. Un Año para valorar más la vida y a nuestros seres Queridos**


	2. Las Travesuras Tienen Consecuencias

**Bueno Estimados Lectores. He regresado con el segundo Capitulo**

**Primero lo Primero: Agradezco todos los Reviews. La verdad es que no esperaba llegar a más de 2 XD. También espero con gusto ver más acerca de sus proyectos como yo continuo con el Mio.**

**Me he impuesto una nueva regla: Todos los Reviews tendrán su respuesta en un PM/MP (Private Message/Mensaje Privado). Excepto para los 2 ultimos que tendrán su respuesta aquí.**

**Neruuh:** ¡Gracias¡ y ten por seguro que la continuare. También me gustaría ver un poco de lo que tienes (tómalo como una sugerencia)

**Izraill: **¡Gracias¡ Pues a veces me gusta buscar un significado o más ridículo o más oscuro para las cosas (Incluso cuando estas ya son de por si Oscuras) y también quería darle una razón "lógica" a la aventura que tengo planeada

Por cierto a mi también me encantan muchas de las mismas series (Bueno todas XD) y también me he informado sobre el canon Genderbender de Hora De Aventura y la verdad una vez que termine este. Hare una secuela inspirado en el Concepto. Oye creo que deberías poner el nuevo capítulo de tu fic pero en Ingles (Para que vayan a la par)

**Bueno creo que ya dije todo lo importante. Ahora añadiré otra ADVERTENCIA:**

**ADVERTENCIA PARA LOS LECTORES: Esta Historia es AU/UA (Alternate Universe/Universo Alterno) Así que perdonen si soy inconsistente en Eventos. Solo digamos que aquí pasaron, pasan y pasaran Cosas Diferentes. Pero tratare de mantener la esencia Oscura aunque Infantil del Programa. Aunque quizás esto sea un poco más Oscuro.**

**Este fic transcurre después de "Toda La Gente Pequeña/All The Little People" pero antes de "Jake El Padre/Jake The Dad" ¡El Cual se Va Estrenar Este LUNES¡**

**ADVERTENCIA GENERAL: Puede haber Violencia y temas ligeramente Oscuros. Algunas escenas raras y perturbadoras (pero el Show es así ¿No? XD). Algunos Ocs. Y a veces puede que los personajes sean OOC (Out Of Character/Fuera Del Personaje).**

**ADVERTENCIA PARA LOS LATINOAMERICANOS: Se que este programa utiliza nacionalismos en la versión que se nos da aquí en México. Yo lo he visto en los Idiomas Castellano e Ingles (Sobre todo en el último) Por lo que tratare de ser Sutil ya que me gustaría que la historia sea más accesible. Sin caer a lo ridículo o a lo plano y aburrido.**

**Declaimer/Descargo De Responsabilidad: Adventure Time/Hora De Aventura Pertenece a Cartoon Network y a Pendelton Ward. Si me perteneciera. Jake seria Mexicano (En todas las versiones) XD**

_**Capitulo 1: Las Travesuras Tienen Consecuencias**_

El bosque mágico de la Tierra de Ooo tenía un clima calmado. Los rayos de luz solar bañaban los verdes arboles. Los pajaritos cantaban alegres tonadas y un pequeño caracol saludaba con una manita de forma curiosa.

La tranquilidad fue rápidamente interrumpida por una sombra que se movía fugazmente. Los pájaros volaron espantados., los arboles tiraron hojas y ninguna luz del sol identificaba a la figura.

La figura se agachaba debajo de los arboles, saltaba los troncos y se metía entre los frondosos arbustos. Todo lo hacía como si se tratara de un Sigiloso… Ninja.

El sujeto se detuvo debajo de un árbol para contemplar en la tierra. Una flor tan bella de color rojo como el fuego. La arranco del suelo, revelando una Mano Azul.

-Es Excelente- Dijo el sujeto que aun seguía entre las sombras, antes de salir y volverse escabullir. Hasta llegar a una colina

En lo alto de la colina, arriba de un tronco. Se encontraba la Princesa del Reino del Fuego, parecía preocupada por algo. Miro al frente, viendo los montones de arboles del bosque.

Para su sorpresa. De entre los arboles salió, dando una voltereta. La sombra que hace momentos se movía por el bosque. Revelándose a la luz del sol….

Como el humano local de la mágica tierra. Llevaba puesto el hechizo protector contra el fuego, para obviamente no quemarse.

-¡Wow¡ Lo hiciste rápido- Exclamo la Princesa Flama, perdiendo la mirada de preocupación que poseía hace unos momentos. –¿Pero para que fuiste al Bosque?- Continuo la Princesa con una interrogativa-

El niño humano de color azul movió sus manos y se quito su distintiva mochila verde. Metió las manos dentro de la mochila y extrajo un manto blanco, Que inmediatamente entrego a la Ardiente Princesa.

La Princesa Flama miro concentrada el manto blanco por un momento. Después lo abrió para encontrar un hermoso ramo de flores, todas de diferentes colores. Eran como un floreado Arcoíris. Habia alrededor los colores: Morado, verde esmeralda, rosas hermosas. Pero lo que más llamo la atención de la Princesa fue la gran flor que estaba en el centro. Una flor roja , tan roja como el fuego, un color Rubí tan intenso.

Los ojos de la princesa brillaron intensamente y rápidamente cayo para abrazar al humano. –Finn. Son Hermosas- Susurro al oído de Finn.

-Te dije que llego tarde por Buenas razones- El humano dijo a la princesa mientras la abrazaba junto a su pecho, sabia que la chica se preocupaba mucho por él. Se habían conocido hace poco tiempo pero nada los podía separar o al menos eso pensaban.

-¡Ven¡ Cuéntame de tus Aventuras- La Princesa dijo al muchacho., agarrándolo de la camisa azul para sentarse en el árbol azulado, que también poseía un escudo anti-fuego.

-Bueno Cariño. Pues casi no he tenido Aventuras- Dijo un poco preocupado el último humano. No quería angustiarla.

-Oh Ya veo- La princesa dijo preocupada, siempre se preocupaba de que ahora que eran oficialmente novios, el chico ya no podía disfrutar aventuras porque tenían que pasar tiempo juntos. Esto preocupaba demasiado a la princesa, siempre, se preocupaba porque todo eso sería su culpa.

– ¿Crees que sea mi- la princesa no pudo terminar la pregunta pues fue interrumpida por el humano.

-¡Vamos Flamita¡ ¡Eso es ridículo¡. Lo único que pasa es que Ooo ya no ha sido Interesante- Dijo el muchacho intentando quitar el sentimiento de culpa que constantemente aquejaba a la chica de fuego.

-Pero te puedo contar de todas las Aventuras que he tenido anteriormente- Dijo Finn confiado. La princesa se alegro y se aferro más al muchacho humano, el empezó a contar una de sus aventuras previas a conocer a la Princesa Flama. También se aseguro de no mencionar a la Dulce Princesa, no quería poner las cosas tensas.

Lo que la pareja no sabía. Que estaban siendo vistos por una criatura, quizás un monstruo o incluso un ser sobrenatural

Una mano pálida gris abrió un hueco en el arbusto para ver a la feliz pareja. Los ojos rojos de la criatura se fijaban en el muchacho Humano.

-Así Que ¿Sin muchas aventuras y Ooo ya no te parece interesante? ¡Justo lo que buscaba¡- La figura decía. Poseía una voz femenina, una suave voz, sensual pero también engañosa. Aunque esta vez parecía alegre por una desconocida razón y repentinamente desapareció entre la obscuridad.

Finn pasó el día contándole de sus aventuras a la Princesa Flama. A ella le encantaban las historias que contaba el héroe .Posteriormente platicaron entre si y compartieron miradas. Finalmente se despidieron y quedaron para otra cita el próximo día.

Finn ya no necesitaba el Hechizo. Ni estar azulado.

El humano caminaba de regreso a su hogar. Ya casi estaba entrando en las Tierras Del Pasto pero sentía algo incomodo, como si alguien lo estuviera vigilando, revisando todos sus movimientos. Caminaba cada vez más despacio. Sabía que pronto tendría que enfrentarse a lo que sea que lo estaba viendo. Gracias a Glob que aun era de Día.

Acerco una mano a la mochila y saco la espada roja. Se trataba de una espada muy poderosa. Una hecha con sangre de demonio. Siempre la guardaba para las ocasiones especiales y tenía por seguro, que esta era una de esas.

Un arbusto se movió violentamente, lo que capto la atención del humano. Al cual se acerco lentamente con espada en mano, sin embargo sentía miedo. Se concentro en el arbusto, el cual dejo de moverse

¡De Repente¡ Salió de entre el arbusto. Una enorme criatura amarilla con dientes enormes. La criatura crecía y atrapo en su boca al humano.

¡NO¡ Soy Demasiado Joven- Lloraba el muchacho, pensaba que la criatura lo iba a comer

Jejejeje ¡Sabia que eras un bebito llorón¡- La enorme criatura de pelo amarilloso se carcajeo y dejo caer bruscamente al humano

-ENSERIO DEBISTE VER TU CARA- El animal dijo alegremente como regresaba a su forma original. La de un conocido perro mágico

-OUCH ¡JAKE¡- Grito enfurecido Finn a su perro, mejor amigo y hermano. – ¡ESO DUELE¡- Continuo gritando el humano, aun molesto con el perro.

-No que Va a Dolerle a un Chamaco como tu- Decía Jake mientras ayudaba a su hermano a levantarse

-¡ALGUN DIA TE SUPERARE EN LAS BROMAS¡ ¡LO JURO¡- Grito el humano a los vientos y a su perro alzando su puño

-Jejejeje ¡Sueñas¡- El perro exclamo, haciendo una sonrisa muy molesta

-¡ALGUN DIA PASARA¡- El humano se enfureció, siempre lo hacía cuando nadie creía en el

-Pasara, pero cuando seas como yo o en defecto como Marceline- El perro decía caminando.

-Umm como Marceline- Murmuro para si mismo el humano, quien también empezó a caminar y seguir a su hermano

-¿PARA QUE QUISIERAS SER COMO LA CHUPADORA?- Grito Jake, para sorpresa de Finn, el perro había escuchado

-¡ELLA ES MEJOR QUE TU EN LAS BROMAS¡- Contesto Finn

-Ay sí. Ay si Ahora ella es mejor que yo- Dijo el perro, con un tono sarcástico, aunque fastidiado, ciertamente un poco ofendido

-¡Ella es la reina de las bromas¡ Amigo- Dijo Finn al perro, esperaba ponerle las patas en el suelo, metafóricamente

-Si lo que sea, ¡Oye¡ ¿Cómo estuvo tu cita con la Princesa Flama?- Pregunto el can queriendo cambiar el tema

-Bueno me fue muy bien, pero…- Decía el humano con un tono preocupado.

-Pero se sigue echando la culpa de que ya no salimos de Aventura a Menudo como antes- Completo la afirmación Jake, un tanto aburrido.

-Si- Afirmaba Finn lo anteriormente dicho, bajando su cabeza, un tanto derrotado. No quería que Jake también se sintiera culpable.

-¡No te sientas Engarrotado Hermanito¡ Yo también he pasado mucho tiempo con Arcoíris- Jake dijo tratando de consolar a su hermano.

-Si, pero desde lo de Ricardio, la cosa es diferente para ti- El humano dijo. También empezó a sentir unos pocos escalofríos, sin embargo el perro no sentía frio.

Los 2 hermanos seguían el paso firme a casa. Discutían sobre las relaciones amorosas y la depresión romántica. A Finn no le gustaba recordar la depresión que tuvo después de ser rechazado por última vez por la Princesa del Dulce Reino

-¡Y Entonces Le Entregue Las Flores¡ Y ¿Adivina?- Finn dijo a Jake, le estaba relatando la cita que había tenido con su Novia

-¿Qué?- pregunto Jake

- ¡Le Gustaron¡. Voy por Buen camino ¿o No?- El humano dijo alegre y un poco interrogativo. No vio que su hermano estaba Delante y curiosamente estaba parado, como si estuviera hipnotizado por alguna fuerza misteriosa

-¿O No Jake?- Volvió a preguntar, pero no recibió respuesta. –Ya se que se trata de una de tus bromas- Volvió a hablar, pero tampoco recibió respuesta.

El perro estaba Atónito, sus ojos se centraban en todo el suelo blanco, con toques negro obscuro.

-¡ JAKE¡ ¡JAKE¡ ¡VAMOS HERMANO DESPIERTA¡- Finn gritaba al Jake que parecía estatua, inesperado para el humano, cuando corría, sintió algo en sus pies.

-¿Huh? ¿Nieve?- Finn dijo agachando la cabeza y mirando para abajo ¡Nieve¡ era blanca como las nubes. Lo raro y entonces el humano miro enfrente. Quedándose atónito como su perro. Al ver el paisaje

En frente a lo lejos se encontraba el conocido Reino Helado donde abundaba la Nieve y el Hielo. Pero desde hace poco tiempo el paisaje cambiaba a uno más deprimente y oscuro. Las nubes no eran las mismas blancas de siempre, ahora eran nubarrones grises o negruzcos. Mucho del hielo comenzó a derretirse. Algo impactante fue la aparición de una sustancia negra que resultaba ser Nieve. Había montoncitos de Nieve Negra en diferentes partes del Reino Helado y lo peor sin duda fue, que la Nieve normal comenzaba a expandirse, a invadir territorio, cada vez más. Era como si buscara nuevo territorio para hacer un Nuevo Reino Helado.

-¡Oh Glob¡ ¡Jake¡- Grito el humano ante el paisaje desolador, un poco extrañado de que el perro no haya recuperado la Compostura

-¿Mi idea o parece que hay más nieve cada día? ¿Jake?- Dijo Finn, otra vez no recibió respuesta.

Harto de ser ignorado, el humano camino hacia el perro. ¡Alzo la mano¡ y le dio una bofetada al perro. Una fuerte

-¡AUW¡ ¡Qué Nocheosfera te pasa¡- Grito enfurecido el perro, estaba tocando su mejilla enrojecida

- Ya estamos a Mano- Dijo Finn, feliz de haber podido vengarse de la caída que tuvo hace rato

Finn inspeccionaba la nieve, la miraba, tomo un poco en un montoncito en su puño y la lamio. Rápidamente su lengua quedo Helada pegada a la sustancia fría, pero rápidamente la despego del hielo.

-Jejeje eres un bobito- El perro dijo riendos de lo ridículo que actuaba su hermano. Sin embargo ahora tenía una nueva cuestión.

-¿Oye Finn Viste?- Pregunto Jake

-Si- Afirmo el humano

-Umm y si Investigamos un poco- Dijo Jake

¿QUE? ¿NO VES LO PELIGROSO QUE SE VE?- Dijo Finn intentando persuadir a su hermano. Tenía un mal presentimiento, aunque sabía lo que Jake estaba pensando o, tal vez no

-¡No Le Saque¡ ¡Vamos¡- Dijo Jake dándole un codazo a Finn y posteriormente se metió en la nieve.

-Está bien. Pero en cuanto algo raro pase ¡Nos Vamos¡- Finn decía como siguió a su hermano

El humano tenía malos presentimientos. Hace tan solo 3 meses que el Reino Helado ya no tenía a su rey, y desde entonces comenzaron los cambios.

Al principio fue divertido. El raro vejete ya no estaba ahí y podían jugar todo el tiempo que quisieran. Incluso invitaba a la Princesa Flama y juntos derretían la nieve o mezclaban las 2 cosas: Fuego y Nieve. Los fuegos en el cielo hacían feliz a Finn.

Sin embargo esto duro poco tiempo

Si. Las princesas ya no eran acosadas o siendo secuestradas a cada rato. Pero algo raro sucedió entonces, pues no solo el reino comenzó a cambiar, sino todos sus habitantes

Los pingüinos no deseaban intrusos y en grandes grupos persuadían de forma violenta y echaban a todos los demás del reino. Los Golems de nieve se habían vuelto salvajes y atacaban a todo ser viviente que no fuera un pingüino, incluso los lobos de fuego tenían miedo. Los toros de hielo perseguían a cualquiera que intentara entrar al Palacio Helado

Fue una suerte. Que todo artefacto mágico como el ojo demoniaco o las sortijas de control mental fueran retiradas antes de que los "Habitantes Helados" se volvieran rencorosos. Glob sabe lo que harían con tanto poder

El paisaje del Reino Helado parecía dividido. Era como si una mitad fuera el normal ,cuando el Rey Helado aun estaba presente y solo había nieve blanca. La otra parte no era tan diferente, pero ahora había pequeños montones de "Nieve Negra" y había lugares derretidos

De hecho….

En aquellos lugares, debajo de la nieve que empezaba a derretirse.

Se revelaban pedazos de madera, metal, vidrio. Eran estructuras de casas, casas y edificios tan viejos y añejos, pero de alguna forma siguieron en pie, o al menos sus restos.

Había huesos desperdigados por todo el suelo. Cadáveres quizás, aun tenían ropa e incluso había esqueletos juntos como…

Si se estuvieran abrazando ante un inevitable y horrible destino. Parecían los esqueletos de una familia. A Finn le daban escalofríos. ¿Serian humanos? ¿Cómo lo fue el Rey Helado?

Tal Vez….

Sin embargo el humano fue sacado de sus pensamientos, cuando oyo la voz de sus hermano. Llamándolo

-¡FINN¡ ¡POR ACA HERMANITO¡- Jake grito

Finn corrió para alcanzar a su hermano, el perro quería decirle algo.

-Oye ¿Qué tal si tu vas a investigar el palacio del Rey y yo investigo esas Casonas de allá?- Pregunto el perro. No querría arriesgarse con los pingüinos.

-¿Qué tienes Miedo?- Finn dijo sospechosamente y con una mirada un tanto burlesca

-¿Qué? ¡Por supollo que no¡. Solo que se me hacen interesantes esas Runas- Respondio Jake

-Ahh Se dice Ruinas- Corrigió el muchacho a su perro

-Bueno lo que sea. Tú solo ve al Palacio, jovencito de la vecindad- Pidió el perro, adelantándose a explorar las ruinas. Dejando solo al humano

El humano se quito su mochila, la abrió y saco un gancho dorado con cuerda para escalar. Lo lanzo a la "Puerta" principal de la montaña y subió por la cadena.

Entro en la sala o "Habitación principal" del Rey. Curiosamente las cosas no habían cambiado pues aun estaba la ropa tirada en el suelo, la batería también estaba ahí junto a otros instrumentos, los cuadros de Princesas seguían en el mismo orden. Finn se ofendió un poquito por el echo de que ahora había una foto de la Princesa Flama. La cama y el trono hecho de hielo también se encontraban ahí.

El humano siguió investigando. Entro en el antiguo santuario secreto de los ninjas. Se sorprendió de que el Rey Helado de hecho lo había reconstruido y las cubiertas ya no eran de hielo, sino de Metal duro Mágico. Si que había mejorado la seguridad en el lugar.

También encontró una Biblioteca Personal muy ordenada en el Palacio. El humano se sorprendió al ver los libros que poseía el Rey.

-Vaya si que le ha hecho daño estar muy solo al Rey Helado- Interrumpió el frio silencio

La Biblioteca estaba llena de libros bien ordenados. Había ejemplares de "Como encantar a las princesas", "Manuales para Magos", "Diversión Para Pingüinos" y otros raros ejemplares.

El humano inspecciono los libros. Se sorprendió al encontrar que el Rey era poseedor de no uno, no dos, no tres. Sino los 6 volúmenes de Jay. T Doggzone. Otra parte del estante estaba dedicada a Libros de Aventuras.

-Ummm Quizás el no sea tan malo después de todo- Dijo el humano, se ruborizo un poco pues el también adoraba los libros de Aventura. Aunque nunca terminaba de leerlos.

Y justo abajo, en la última hilera de libros del estante. Estaba la colección de libros de….

Fionna Y Cake. Escritos por el Rey Helado

¡Glob¡ Como le cansaba oír de las historias de Ficción del Rey Helado.¿ No podía escribir algo mejor que Historias de ellos como Mujeres?. Daba pena ajena ver tales cosas al humano.

La colección era enorme y mostraba títulos como:

"Hora De Aventura Con Fionna Y Cake"

"Fionna Y Su Eterno Amor: El Rey Helado"

"El Pequeño Chico Malo"

"Fionna Y Cake Conocen A Finn Y Jake"

"El Rey Helado Conquista A Fionna"

"Fionna Vs Gunter"

Se retorcía un poco. ¿Cuál era la obsesión del viejo con esto? ¿Fionna Vs Gunter?. Pero algo llamo su atención. En la esquina inferior del estante. Los últimos 3 libros que estaban ahí

Era como si estuvieran apartados de los demás, pero ahí estaban en el mismo estante. Estaban en un marco dorado y con toque de color rojo fuego.

El humano se agacho para ver aquellos últimos 3 libros. A Diferencia de los otros en la misma hilera, estos estaban viejos y polvorientos.

El muchacho tomo el primer libro, no le preocupo ya que generalmente el Rey Helado no es ordenado. Estaba cubierto de polvo y solo se podía ver la parte superior, osea Titulo y Escritor. ¡Vaya Sorpresa¡ Cuando vio que se trataba de otro Libro de…

Fionna Y Cake

Aunque este llamo su atención solo por una sola cosa. En realidad 2. El titulo y el autor

**Fionna Y Cake En**

**EL REY DE LAS CORONAS: La Comunidad De Los Héroes Caídos**

_Escrito por: Simón Petrikov_

El humano solo pudo ver esto, pero fue suficiente para darse cuenta que quizás se trataba de un libro diferente a los demás. ¿El Rey Helado aun estaba consciente cuando escribió eso? ¿Ya estaba obsesionado así desde un principio? . Decidió abrirlo, sin ni siquiera limpiar o quitar el polvo.

¡Otra Gran Sorpresa¡ El libro estaba dedicado a….

_Marceline_

_Te dedico esta Historia. Sé que eres una pequeña en estos momentos y tal vez no comprendas del todo lo que quiero calcar. Hasta que Crezcas._

_Seré honesto. Desde hace tiempo he tenido estas visiones horribles y confusas .A veces quisiera morirme y volver a ver a mi Querida Princesa. Pero tú me has salvado de caer a esos extremos._

_Tienes pesadillas horribles. Pesadillas que quiero que olvides, que quiero que destruyas con Luz para ver que serás grande_

_Incluso cuando yo ya no este. Has sido mi amiga, mi acompañante y personalmente has sido lo más parecido a la Hija que jamás tendré_

_Nos soy creativo Marceline. Pero incluso entre tanta y tanta visión horrible. Puedo ver luz y acontecimientos asombrosos que me inspiran_

_No sé si es mi imaginación, lo viejo que estoy, mi ansiedad o preocupación o peor. No se si es la Corona. Serán visiones, serán Dimensiones u otras realidades. O Sera lo que más temo. Un futuro inevitable._

_Aun así. Espero que esta historia sea de tu agrado y te haga olvidar todo el horror y caos que domina el mundo. Espero que veas que "Aun existe la bondad en este mundo"_

_Con Amor: Tu amigo: Simón Petrikov_

El humano se sorprendió. ¿Así que esa era la razón? ¿La razón por la que Marceline no odiaba al Rey Helado, sino que sentía agrado por él?

Se sentía mal. El vejete robaba Princesas y a menudo pensaba dañarlas, algo demasiado aterrador. Pero después de ver sus cintas y ahora esto. Se sentía culpable.

¿Quizás la Princesa Flama tenía razón?

Quizás debería buscar nuevas aventuras y dejar de ser tan solo un ayudante de las Princesas

Ahora se sentía…. Inhumano

Finn lo recordó

Todo empezó como una broma, solo querían estar libres de rescatar Princesas por un buen tiempo. Como todo rescate normal: Llegaron, hablaron, pelearon, le quitaron la corona y lo golpearon duro, quizás no tan duro ya. Pero esta vez fue diferente…

La fuente del poder del Rey Helado, lo que le permitía volar y controlar tanto hielo como nieve. Su corona…

Lo despojaron largo tiempo, no solo de su poder, sino de su vida…

Todo por una simple broma

El Rey cayó enfermo a los pocos días, se la pasaba solo en su castillo y ya casi no podía moverse .Después de que el periodo de la broma termino, se le regreso su corona. Pero…

Aun seguía enfermo y con el tiempo empeoro. Sus alaridos se escuchaban en casi todo Ooo.

Después de la terrible decaída que tuvo . La Dulce Princesa accedió a llevarlo a la Dulce Enfermería del Dulce Reino. Se le conectaron aparatos y se analizo su cuerpo.

Lo único que pudieron decir los doctores fue: "Que tal vez no volvería a ser el mismo"

Algo que Finn no podía creer. Que las Princesas de hecho querían desconectar el soporte de vida que mantenía al Rey Helado y dejarlo sufrir. Sabía que ellas no querían con el Rey Helado o incluso lo consideraban malvado. Pero ahora ellas parecían las locas y malvadas.

¡De Repente¡ El aventurero escucho algo romperse. Escucho un objeto de vidrio romperse. Como si fuese una botella

Rápidamente escondió el libro dentro de su mochila. Tal vez tendría algunos secretos malvados.

-Ah- Suspiro el humano al acercarse sigilosamente al lugar del ruido

Lo vio. Fue una botella la que se rompió hace rato. Ahora solo eran pedazos de vidrio tirados en el suelo.

Se acerco más para encontrar una nevera abierta y a…

-¿Gunter?- Pregunto el humano al ver a un Pingüino. Sabía que era él o la predilecta del Rey Helado.

-Wenk- Fue lo único que el pingüino dijo. Si claro, como si los pingüinos podrían hablar

-¿Estas rompiendo botellas de nuevo?- Pregunto el humano, mientras veía todo el desorden que posiblemente causo el pingüino

-¡Wenk¡ ¡Wenk¡ ¡Wenk¡- El pingüino levanto sus aletas y las movió bruscamente. En seguida comenzó a caminar al cuarto de dormir del Rey Helado.

El humano vio esto. El pingüino o pingüina lo llevaba a algún lugar , quizás le explicaría algo

Entro a la habitación de hielo. Ahí junto a la cama del Rey, había un marco tirado y roto. Ahora que se daba cuenta: Todas las cosas de cristal estaban rotas, quizás Gunter tuvo un ataque repentino nuevamente.

En el marco había una foto. Era el Rey Helado junto a Gunter y la Princesa Anillo de Compromiso, la Princesa estaba en la jaula. Debió tomarse hace tiempo. El Rey Helado ya no encarcelaba a las Princesas desde hace tiempo.

Gunter tomo con sus aletas la foto y se la entrego a Finn. Finn supo lo que Gunter quería.

Quizás lo que todos los seres helados querían…

Que el Rey Helado volviera

-Extrañas al Rey Helado ¿Verdad?- Pregunto el denominado ultimo ser humano.

-Wenk- Cacareo el pingüino con su singular sonido de pato y asintió con su cabeza

-Si yo también. Jamás debimos hacerle esa broma- El ser humano se encontraba arrepentido de algo que en un principio le parecía divertido y gracioso.

-¿Wenk?- Gunter cacareo interrogativamente

- Si. Fue mi culpa. Discúlpame Gunter- Finn dijo como intentaba agarrar al pingüino. Pero algo lo asusto

El pingüino se le quedo mirando, pero no de la forma decente. No ,parece que había odio en sus vacios ojos negros. Odio hacia al humano y al perro. El odio que solo podía provenir de un Ser Malévolo y rencoroso

-¿Huh Gunter?- El humano pregunto, pues el pingüino comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el de una forma perturbadora.

El pingüino se acerco al muchacho. Levanto una de sus aletas y pego una fuerte bofetada al humano. Finn inmediatamente se paro enojado por eso

-Auch ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Finn dijo. Aunque empezó a preocuparse un poco

-¡WEEEEEEENNNNKKK¡- Grito Gunter de manera sobrenatural, mientras aleteaba de manera violenta y justo después apunto con su aleta izquierda al niño

El humano se ensordeció por un segundo, tapándose los oídos. Pero rápido escucho ¿una marcha?

Si. Escucho una marcha. Los pingüinos lo localizaron y estaban furiosos. En ese momento pensó que ir a ahí fue una mala idea

El cuarto se lleno de Pingüinos inmediatamente. Finn los reconoció. Eran todos los pingüinos del Rey Helado, ahí estaban todos. Mirando al chico con desprecio y enojo

-Wenk. Wenk. Wenk. Wenk- Repetían siniestramente los pingüinos

Cada una de las clases de Pingüino que tenía el Anciano.

Los Pingüinos Normales

Los Pingüinos De Utilería

Los Pingüinos De Boda

Los Guardias Pingüino

Finn estaba realmente asustado, con los ojos muy abiertos. Venir al Reino Helado sí que fue mala idea.

**En Las Afueras Del Palacio Helado**

Jake estaba curioseando. Inspeccionaba las "Casitas". De hecho encontró que lo que era el Reino Helado fue una vez un pueblito. ¿No había aparecido un Pueblo o ciudad en una de las cintas del Rey Helado?

El perro mágico buscaba cualquier cosa que llevarse, no lo consideraba robar ya que estas personas ya estaban muertas. Había puesto todo en una bolsa mágica con el poder de almacenar un millón de cosas y de cualquier tamaño.

Ahora se encontraba en las ruinas de una vieja casa de color gris. Poca nieve había entrado en la casa y está prácticamente no había recibido daño por parte del tiempo.

El perro investigo. Le sorprendió que en este lugar no hubiera ni esqueletos, ni ningún animal muerto.

Terminaba de revisar una habitación. Estaba feliz por haber encontrado varios "Tesoros" que añadiría a su colección personal en el Fuerte del Árbol.

-¿Cómo le estará yendo a Finn?- Se pregunto el perro rascándose la cabeza. Y Volteando a todos lados intentando encontrar a su hermano.

Caminaba por la nieve y los restos. Empezó a tocar su negra nariz para olfatear un aroma conocido.

-¿El Rey Helado?- El perro se cuestionaba como olfateaba. Rápidamente fue al lugar de donde provenía el olor. Era tan solo un montón de nieve.

Pero los perros son conocidos por Excavar.

Jake transformo su mano izquierda en una pala y excavo. No tardo ni un poco para encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

Se trataba de una enorme mochila de carga de color verde oscuro. Estaba llena de objetos y baratijas, de las que destacaban: un plato, cucharas, un tenedor, cepillo de dientes, botellas, una cantimplora , un plato, una vajilla, una pistola de bengalas azul, unas baquetas, lápices y colores, una cámara fotográfica, un pequeño equipo médico, latas de comida que posiblemente ya no sirvan y en el interior unos cuadernos viejos. La mochila tenía una sabana doblada y atada en lo alto de la Mochila. Sin duda era una mochila de suplementos para sobrevivir.

El perro vio algo que llamo su atención. Ahí uno de los bolsillos de la Mochila, había un Rollo o pergamino dorado que brillaba intensamente. ¿Qué sería? Llamaba su atención y le daban ganas de tomarlo. Pero fue interrumpido por un grito familiar. El grito de niña de Finn

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHH¡ ¡JAKE¡ ¡LOS PINGUINOS¡ ¡CORRE¡ - El humano corría despavorido asustado como si algo horrible lo perseguiría. Ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de agarrar al perro.

Jake no presto caso a las palabras del humano e intento agarrar el rollo dorado, ya casi lo tenía. De repente la tierra y la nieve temblaron fuertemente. El perro detuvo su cometido y lo vio…

Era un enorme monstruo hecho de Pingüinos. El mismo que los había perseguido en el sueño del Rey Gusano y cuando Gunter invadió el dulce reino, solo que ahora no era producto del ojo demoniaco.

-¡WEEENNNKK¡- Grito el enorme monstruo pingüino al ver al perro

-¡AY PAPA¡- El perro grito y también se echo a correr para alcanzar a su hermano. Tambien dejo caer el rollo, ahora solo le importaba salvar su vida.

-¡RAPIDO VAMONOS CHAMACO¡- Jake creció a un tamaño colosal y agarro con su pata al humano, lo subió y lo soltó en su lomo. Empezó a correr con las 4 patas.

El humano estaba montado en el gigante perro amarillo. Planeaban salir de este reino de pesadilla,

Pero se vieron afectados por diversos factores. Primero: Una neblina helada y oscura. Segundo: Pingüinos tirando enormes estacas de Hielo y causando avalanchas. Por último y tercero: Los Golems de nieve les estaban lanzando enormes bolas de nieve. Jake cambio formo un escudo en su cabeza para proteger al humano de los ataque del hielo y la nieve

A pesar de todo, lograron salir del Reino Helado, aunque con algunas heridas. Posteriormente se dirigieron a su hogar. Sin embargo ellos no se dieron cuenta y tampoco sus perseguidores

Ningún pingüino, ninguna criatura de nieve o hielo se dio cuenta.

De una mano pálida de piel gris que salía de entre las sombras para tomar entre tanta nieve y hielo. El rollo dorado que Jake había olvidado. Lo agarro y rápidamente desapareció.

**En Las Tierras Del Pasto**

Era ya casi la puesta de sol y los 2 Hermanos llegaban a su hogar. Estaban cansados después de la huida del Reino Helado. El humano aun se sentía culpable. Así que hablo para darle escarmiento al Perro también.

-¿Jake? ¿Recuerdas la broma que le hicimos al Rey Helado?- Pregunto el humano.

-Umm ¿Cuál de todas?- Pregunto el perro

-La Última- Respondió el humano, no quería recordar más el asunto con la broma

-¡Ah esa¡. Jejejeje . Si el vejete se echo a llorar- Respondió Jake mientras se carcajeaba

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? Finn- Pregunto el perro de forma sospechosa

-Es que..- Hable el humano, pero fue interrumpido por el perro

-¿Es queque?- Pregunto el perro un poco molesto

-Es que Creo que eso fue lo que causo que el Rey Helado se enfermara y que los pingüinos nos atacaran- Respondió el humano. Sabía que Jake no iba a aceptar la culpa así de fácil

-¿QUE? ¿Ahora somos responsables de ese vejete raro?- Dijo enfurecido el perro. No aceptaría la culpa de algo que simplemente paso

-¡Vamos Jake¡ .Admite que fue nuestra culpa- Dijo el humano. Ciertamente incluso él no quería admitir la culpa, pero lo del libro cambio su juicio.

-¡GLOB¡ ¡FINN¡. Solo le quitamos la corona y la escondimos por un tiempito- Dijo el perro tratando de sonar inocente.

-Un tiempo largo de 3 meses. ¿Eso te suena a un tiempito?- Afirmo e interrogo Finn. Empezaba a odiar esta cualidad del perro

-¿Si?- Dijo el perro. Con una afirmación que sonaba más a una interrogativa que a una afirmación

Finn miro a su hermano, pero no fue una mirada cualquiera, no. Se trataba de una cara un poco despreciativa, una cara un tanto molesta como decepcionada.

-¡DEJAME DE VER A SI¡- El perro grito súper molesto y entro a el fuerte del Á solo al humano.

Finn se sentó en un pequeño tronco que estaba en el pasto

-Ah . Todo era mejor cuando teníamos aventuras- El humano suspiro y vio a su alrededor. Todo era igual y ciertamente monótono. ¿Siquiera lucho contra el Lich nuevamente? .Recordó que en un momento estaba en el "Espacio dimensional" a punto de luchar con el monstruo que asesino a Billy. Y En un momento se encontró de vuelta en Ooo, confuso y molesto.

-¿Qué dices sobre las aventuras?- Pregunto una voz femenina

-Que hace tiempo que Jake y yo no tenemos una….- El humano subió la cabeza y vio al ser que le había preguntado. La vio y ella estaba vestida con una blusa roja, unos jeans azules y un gran sombrero de ala ancha amarillo.

-Buenas Tardes Marceline- Respondió el humano al ver a la conocida vampiresa

**Bueno. Aquí termina mi segundo cap. No se ustedes pero este me dejo exhausto y cansado.**

**Ahora Agradecería su amable contribución. Siéntanse cómodos de preguntar y opinar lo que quieran.**

**Agradezco cualquier recomendación, crítica o "Flamas" sobre la Historia así como las tramas, subtramas y el más importante Ortografía.**

**Se que me distancie mucho de lo que mostre en el Prologo. Pero esa es la Función del prologo: Ser diferente al resto de la historia y darle inicio**

**Este capitulo parece aburrido. Pero la verdad este solo era una Introducción para explicar cual es el evento principal que causara la Aventura y también mostrar a los 2 hermanos en conflicto (Me encanto: "Who Would Win/Quien Podría Ganar)**

**Siempre me sentí mal por el Rey Helado, incluso antes de conocer quien era realmente. De hecho odiaba Hora de Aventura porque "Promocionaba" el maltrato a los viejos (Pero que serie no lo hace). Fue cuando apareció el Lich que me interese más por la historia de la serie y ¡BOOM¡ Salió lo de Simón Petrikov .**

**También si lo pueden notar. Tanto en Hora de Aventura como en otras caricaturas siempre son los Protagonistas quienes ocasionan el conflicto y la trama. Y quienes son más curiosos y capaces que los 2 héroes de Ooo**

**Aun así. Simón ha demostrado que aun puede ser buena persona (Hola "Princesa Monstruo". ¿Por qué lo siguen fastidiando Finn y Jake al pobre?. Tambien se me hizo el pretexto ideal para que nuestros Héroes entren en la Aventura obligatoriamente XD**

**En realidad este capítulo fue originalmente 4 Capítulos separados. Pero quería ver que tal me quedaba un Cap largo. Aquí van los nombres de esos capítulos y los cortes que se hicieron.**

**C1: Una Cita Ardiente- Aquí corte la aparición de Flambo, que por cierto va a tener cierta importancia.**

**C2: Una Consecuencia Inesperada- Corte toda la plática de Finn y Jake.**

**C3: Travesura De Finn- Corte el enfrentamiento de Finn con los pingüinos y un Flashback de la broma al Rey Helado**

**C4: Travesura De Jake—Se le dio corte a lo que se llevaba Jake y al escape del Reino Helado.**

**Bueno me gustaría saber ¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Exagerado? ¿Decepcionante?.**

**Díganme ¿Fui fiel a la esencia de los personajes? ¿Si escribí bien la parte romántica?. Aun creo que Finn y la Princesa Flama no son compatibles pero al menos tienen la misma edad XD**

**Si. Ahí puse una pequeña referencia a una de mis novelas favoritas de todos los tiempos XD. **

**De hecho siempre pensé que Simón escribió los libros de Fionna y Cake para Marcy y posteriormente cuando se volvió el Rey Helado y conoció a Finn y a Jake, continuo escribiendo pero con su ridículo y romantico toque personal. Esa seria la razón por la que tratan más el romance que la aventura.**

**Aun así espero seguir manteniendo su interés. Como dije antes esto fue "Una Introducción". Todo empezara en los siguientes capítulos.**

**Bueno me despido pero como buen Fan de Hora de Aventura les dejo Los capítulos nuevos que se estrenaran este mes junto a su Salida en EUA, Su salida con subtítulos, nombre, nombre traducido y argumento.**

_**Lunes 7/Martes 8: "Jake the Dad/Jake El Papa"- Jake es papa , pero se dará cuenta que no es tan fácil , al evitar que sus hijos "perrocornios" se maten a si mismos y cuidarlos será mas difícil de lo que pensó.**____****_

_**Lunes 14/Martes 15: "Davey" -Finn no puede ir a ninguna parte sin que le den las gracias por ser un héroe.**____****_

_**Lunes 21/Martes 22: "Mystery Dungeon/Calabozo Del Misterio" - El Rey Helado , NEPTR , Tronquitos , Shelby y Limonagrio están atrapados dentro de una misteriosa mazmorra y deberán trabajar juntos para salvarse.**____****_

_**Lunes 28/Martes 29: "All Your Fault/Toda Tu Culpa"- La princesa chicle manda a investigar un mensaje enviado desde el reino de limonagrio**_

**Hasta Luego Lectores…**

**Que El Señor Los Bendiga Y Les Brinde Un Excelente Día. Lleno de Felicidad, Armonía Y Prosperidad A Todos Ustedes Y A Sus Seres Queridos**


End file.
